Recuerdos
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —No importa cuánto tiempo pase, mi pequeño bebé con gorra, yo siempre te seguiré queriendo. [One!Shot].


_Vee~ how are ya' sweethearts?_

_Esto es un... Spin-off. Cosa-fuera-del-fic-Trazando-Líneas-que-casi-nadie-lee. _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío._

_**Advertencias: **__Insinuación al SoulfulHeartShipping. Cosas raras... Me fumé mucho maní... me asusto...¿Gameverse? Hay bóxers, eso si es seguro. __***Pervert Feels*.**_

_**Nota adicional: **__Esto es para mí. SOLO PARA MI. Porque el regalo de Kasai (el cual va lleno de cliché silencioso) no será para ahora QAQ_

* * *

—_Felicidades, es un varón—Sonrió el doctor bajo la mascarilla, extendiendo al bebé a la mujer, que relajaba su rostro y tomaba al infante con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de dañarlo. Los llantos se escuchaban en la sala de partos del hospital, pero no venían del hijo de la primeriza, sino de otro niño recién nacido; el suyo se hallaba en silencio, con los profundos ojos rojizos como la sangre mirando con parsimonia a su progenitora._

—_¿Cómo se llamará—preguntó una de las asistentes del doctor._

—_Red—musitó, segura de sí, la joven que notó cómo las comisuras de la boca de su hijo se elevaban—, sí, Red._

—_Pues es un hermoso nombre—el médico soltó una pequeña risita, a continuación escuchando de los labios de la paciente algo que parecía ser una premonición, pero que a oídos del profesional sonó como una simple tontería. Algunas enfermeras suspiraron, incómodas por el silencio que hacía el bebé._

—_Mi pequeño Red, que será campeón de Kanto._

* * *

Red frunció el ceño, bajando acompañado de Lyra por el Monte Plateado con las manos en los bolsillos, recordando el día en que su madre le mostró el video de su nacimiento cuando tenía seis años, junto a su padre, que sonriente admiraba la escena.

Ese mundo parecía casi irreal, comparado con la actualidad que estaba viviendo.

* * *

—_Red, tu papi me dio algo—habló la mujer, mirando al niño sentado en el piso con una pijama de Pikachu, los enormes ojos expectantes a cualquier cosa que ella diría—, es una gorra—y dicho esto, dejó la prenda en la cabeza del infante; le quedaba enorme y cubría la mitad de su cara, pero parecía hacer feliz a Red, por lo que este esbozó una sonrisa—. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, mi pequeño bebé con gorra, yo siempre te seguiré queriendo—susurró, frotando ambas narices a modo de mimo._

* * *

Lyra continuaba hablando, al parecer algo relacionado con Ethan y Silver portándose extraño, pero él la ignoró_—_no le gustaba hacerlo, pero era necesario_—_y continuó recordando momentos borrosos de su infancia. Años pasaron después de eso, y ahora con dieciséis era algo difícil recordar.

* * *

—_Entonces... ¿te irás?—preguntó con voz temblorosa su madre, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Red asintió lentamente, sin mostrar expresión alguna ante el dolor de la adulta—¿Volverás?_

_Ahora se encogió de hombros, como si expresase un "No lo sé" en total silencio._

—_Debo darte algo—dijo con decisión, corriendo hacia la sala de comedor y buscando una pequeña pokébola. En el camino de regreso tropezó con la Game Cube, frente a la cual su hijo y su esposo pasaban horas hechizados por su encanto. Una vez que llegó a donde estaba el joven de diez años, estiró la mano, liberando al Pokémon dentro._

—_¡Pika!_

—_Gracias, mamá._

* * *

El Pikachu seguía mirando hacia el frente, indiferente a toda aquella situación tan complicada para su entrenador. Sabía que Red había pasado por muchos problemas, pero por algo estaba allí: porque los superó, y salió adelante; el pokémon eléctrico aseguraba que todo seguiría igual que antes.

El mayor se dio cuenta de que la castaña estaba en silencio desde hacía unos minutos, y se extrañó, así que se giró para ver qué sucedía.

—Oh, nada, solo me gusta verte recordar. Tu cara se pone tierna.

* * *

—_¡Eres un imbécil!—fue lo que gritó Leaf con los ojos desafiantes, fijos en el nuevo Campeón—¡Arruinaste el sueño de Green para cumplir el tuyo!¡Deberías largarte lejos donde nadie vuelva a sufrir por tu culpa y donde no mates pokémon otra vez!_

_Red solo cumplió sus deseos, y mientras se marchaba por la puerta, escuchó los reclamos de su madre y Green hacia la chica, que se defendía asegurando que el adolescente era un monstruo._

—_Él no es un monstruo, es mi pequeño bebé con gorra—aseguró la mujer, rompiendo a llorar._

* * *

—Llegamos_—_dijo Lyra, esperando a que él tocara la puerta de su propia casa, cosa que lentamente hizo.

Una dama, de unos treinta años, abrió la puerta con cuidado, los orbes de color azul poco a poco brillando con el reconocimiento, llanto acompañando a la alegría.

—¿Red?—preguntó con la voz quebrada, el chico de ojos rojos asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, y sintió los delicados brazos de su madre rodearlo con fuerza, las lágrimas mojando su chaqueta; no le importó. Con dificultad, abrazó el menudo cuerpo de la mujer, mirando a Lyra con los ojos casi cerrados—¡Estoy tan enojada contigo, Red!—le regañó, separándose y limpiando sus propias mejillas con el pulgar. Un ceño de enojo se formó entre sus cejas—¡No me enviaste ninguna carta!¡Absolutamente nada!

Red abrió la boca ligeramente, como si fuera a contestar, pero ella le interrumpió.

—¡Y ni pienses en decir que es porque eres un monstruo y no mereces el cariño de una madre!—exclamó, perdiendo su acostumbrada suave voz, dejando sorprendido al joven. Red señaló a Lyra, que se había sentado en el sofá tranquilamente, hojeando un álbum de fotos que tomó de la biblioteca—, oh, Red, ¿quién es la invitada?

La chica se sobresaltó, soltando el libro con fotografías y dejándolo en la mesa.

—Soy Lyra—Sonrió ampliamente, como solo ella podía hacerlo—, Campeona genial y la chica que venció a Red, haciendo que tuviera un berriche—Se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Red, como si dijera _"No hice un berrinche"_.

—¿De verdad?¡Oh! Así que... ¿asumo que eres responsable de que haya venido hoy, cierto?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Qué encantadora y buena... definitivamente la apruebo, Red—Rió suavemente, haciendo que su hijo frunciera la boca, contrariado.

—Bueno, parece que Red quiere irse...—musitó Lyra, empujando al joven de ojos rojos en dirección a la puerta, interrumpida porque la mujer se retiró y a los pocos minutos regresó.

—Hace un tiempo que quería darte esto, eras más chico y te gustaban esas cosas, pero no sé...—dijo, extendiendo un paquete frente al entrenador, que rasgó el papel con cuidado.

_Los dichosos bóxers de Gastly._

—¡Espero que te gusten!—gritó apenas, una vez que la pareja salió de la casa y caminaban rumbo al Bosque Viridian.

—Oh, Red, qué bonitos son...—se burló Lyra, riendo hasta más no poder.

* * *

_(lol) Sé que la cosa de que su madre le da el Pikachu es mentira, pero bueh, quería que fuera bonito~ en Pokémon Yellow, Pika es dado por le profesor Oak, mientras que en Rojo, Azul y Verde te dan uno de los iniciales. En mi fantasía loca, imagino que se ambienta en Rojo, Azul o Verde, y debido a la rareza de los pikachus en el Bosque Viridian, su madre se lo dio porque era muy como que importante. _

_Y esa es la larga e inútil explicación que Ravie da xD_

_**...*ChibiRavie aparece de fondo instalando cámaras ocultas*.**_


End file.
